1. Field of Invention
The field of the currently claimed embodiments of this invention relates to systems and methods for assessing vestibulo-ocular function, and more particularly to systems and methods for assessing vestibulo-ocular function without measuring eye movements.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Assessment of vestibular function is crucial in a great many experimental and clinical settings. One of the most fundamental vestibular functions is control of eye motion during head motion so that stable vision is maintained. If the vestibulo-ocular reflex (VOR) is miscalibrated (i.e., the eye movements do not appropriately compensate for head movements), a stationary target will appear to move when the head moves (oscillopsia). The accuracy of this VOR is typically measured by recording eye movements during controlled head movements. However, eye-movement measurement can be time-consuming, expensive, and invasive, often requiring specialized training for proper configuration and operation of delicate equipment. Consequently, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for assessing vestibulo-ocular function.